Our secret desires
by IcaBlack
Summary: It's Hermione's and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts.2 of them have been together for 9 months now, but everything's about to change when Hermione finds a mirror of erised and sees something she didn't expect. Meanwhile, Amy try to hide her feelings for Ron.
1. Daydreaming

**So, this is my first fanfiction. I'm writing it with my friend. But, actually, I do almost everything xD**

**I like Hermione and Ron as a couple, but I had to write this, because I think Draco and Hermione are quite interesting couple. Sorry if my english isn't good. **

**Ok.. So, all this is happening in their 5th year. Ron & Hermione are together, Voldemort doesn't exist at all, so no fighting, and all that. We own nothing except Amy. She is original character made by my friend and me.**

**Hope u like it. **

_Amy's P.O.V._

I woke up and looked around. There was no one in the room. _They probably went for breakfest, _I thought. I got dressed and went to look for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were my best friends. Actually Harry and Hermione were. Maybe Ron thought of me as his friend, but, to me, he meant a lot more. As I walked the hallway I thought about all of them. It was wrong of me to like my friends boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. He was so damn cute. And then, once again, I started daydreaming about him. The thing that woke me up from my day dream was a punch on my back. It was Ron.

„Hey Amy. What are you thinking of? Or, I better ask, who you're thinking about?", he asked, flashing his charming smile. For a moment I totally forgot he asked me something, I opened my mouth to answer his question, but I was interupted by Harry who was super excited and happy about the quiditch match we had tommorow.

„Hey guys, what you're talking about? Some new, juicy gossip, ha?", he said rising his left eyebrow.

Hermione was right there beside him, she quietly said hi and kissed Ron. Ron smiled looking right in her eyes. Then he turned to Harry.

„Actually, I just noticed Amy daydreaming with a cute smile on her face. I'm sure she was thinking about some guy", he said, winking at me.

My mind went crazy. I didn't listen anything after he said I have cute smile.

_OMG. He said I have cute smile. But, maybe It was cute to him just beacuse of daydreaming. Never mind. I have cute smile. Hey, maybe he actually likes me. Oh, I don't think..._

Harry said something that snaped me out of the all crazy thinking thing. Thank God.

„Um, sorry. Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you well."

„Oh, how sweet, she's still daydreaming", he commented. „I said, someone is in loooove"

„What?" I muttered. „No. I'm not", I said sligthly confused.

„If you're not in love, what were you daydreaming about?", Ron asked curiously.

„I wasn't daydreaming", I answered him, quite harsh. „I was just thinking about that quiditch match we have tommorow."

„Oh, come oon. Quiditch match? Seriously? I don't believe you", Ron said.

„Believe it or not, it's true", I answered.

I was really angry now, beacuse of all that questioning.

„Amy, come on, I know when you're lying," said Hermione.

„I'm not..." She interupted me.

„I know you well. I can see you're in love. So who is the guy?", she asked.

„I guess you don't know me that well", I said.

„Well, I know you better than you know yourself", she replied.

_Oh, did she really just said that? She can't know I'm in love. She just can't. No one can._

„You're in love. Just admit it", she said.

„Me? In love? Never!", I said bitterly, then turned around and went in classroom.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Amy was so angry with us. She just turned around and left. I know my best friend and now I'm even more sure she's in love.

„Woah. What was that?", Harry asked, looking surprised.

„I'm sure she's just a bit angry because we asked so many questions about that daydream", said Ron.

„So, you think she's really in love?", Harry asked both of us.

„I'm sure she is", I said, „I just don't understand why is she hiding it. It's nice to be in love."

„Yes. Really, really nice", said Ron smiling at me. I smiled at him, but it was a fake smile. I was disgusted at that moment. I just don't know why. I noticed Harry roll his eyes at Ron's comment.

„Maybe, she just doesn't want to be hurt", Harry assumed, „but I think she shouldn't hide anything from us. We're her best friends."

„Yeah. I know. I'll talk to her later and try to find out something", I prommised.

We got in classroom and sat down waiting for teacher to come.


	2. You're being nice Why?

_Amy's P.O.V._

I have a Quidditch practice in 10 minutes. I really don't want to go because Harry and Ron will be there. But tomorrow is an important match and I really should go to this practice. It's the probably one of the most important.

_What should I do? _I asked myself. After much thinking, I decided to go. I'll just have to try and avoid Harry and Ron, at least for today. I can't stand any more questioning. I took my stuff and ran out of my room because I was already late.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was alone and bored. I didn't know what to do. All my friends were at Quidditch practice. I walked through hallways of the school. I've been in library and tried to talk with some students, but they were all busy. To me, it seemed like the whole school was empty. I was kind of sad, so I sat there, in the middle of the hallway, on the floor. I was there for maybe 15 minutes, thinking, when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Malfoy with his stupid friends. I hung my head down again, hoping they'll just pass by and leave me alone.

"Oh, why are you so sad? Maybe your stupid boyfriend cheated on you?" Malfoy asked making some stupid, sad facial expression.

"Maybe he dumped her" commented Goyle.

"Or did he dump you?" Draco said to me in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Malfoy. Just go. I'm not in the mood for your stupidity," I said.

"Look at that," he said, looking impressed. "Little know-it-all confronts me. How nice is that?" he commented, putting an evil smirk on his face.

"Just leave me alone," I said quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

I got up to face him. "I said LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Now I was really pissed off and angry. All the sadness from five minutes ago just disappeared.

"Um," he mumbled. "I'll leave you alone. I'm tired anyway."

"Thank God," I said, sighing.

"Bye," he muttered, turning his back to me and rounding the corner with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

_ That was weird,_I thought to myself. I was sure something was different about Malfoy; I just didn't know exactly what.

When he left, I felt sadness again. Maybe it was better when Draco was here. I was angry, but at least I wasn't sad. I didn't have the will to be here anymore, so I headed to my room to sleep and get some rest. Then I saw Hufflepuff student, Hannah, approach me.

"Hi, Hermione"

"Hey."

"You look kinda bored," she said with some weird facial expression that I didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, I'm bored. Really bored," I added nodding my head.

"I hope you're not tired."

"Not exactly," I said. "You need something?"

"Actually," she said hesitating "I do. I have lots of homework to do and not enough time. So, I was wondering… Could you do a half of my assignments?" she asked unsurely.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do, and you need help. So, why not? I'll help you" I said, smiling to her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she said several times. "I'm sure you know what we have for homework. You're the best. If you ever need something, be sure to ask me," she said as she gave me some of her books. Then she ran away, smiling, and I was all alone. Again.

I headed for library to finish her homework. Walking with my head down, looking at the books, I bumped into someone. All the books fell on the ground. I knelt down to pick them up. As I touched the book, the person I bumped into touched my hand accidentally. I looked up to see who this person was. I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and then I realized it was Draco. He picked up the books and handed them to me.

"Thanks. Draco, I never noticed that your..." I stopped. This time I really surprised myself. I shook the thought from my head "Nothing! Never mind."

"What?" he asked curiously, smiling.

"Nothing. Forget it," I replied. _I'm not going to tell Malfoy I think he has beautiful eyes! What's wrong with me?_

"Okay," he said a bit ruefully. "You have a lot homework to do?" he asked pointing to books in my hands.

"Yes. But it's not for me. I've already done my homework."

"Of course you did," he responded, rolling his eyes. "So, who are you helping now?"

"Some girl from Hufflepuff."

I was a bit surprised, albeit confused, that Draco could actually act and talk nicely.

"How generous of you. If you need some help, I'll be glad to help," he offered.

"I think I can do it myself, but thanks for the offer," I said, surprised.

"Okay, then. I have to go now. See you."

"Hey! Wait" I quickly said. He turned around and looked at me. "You're being nice. Why?" I asked.

"I really have to go now. Bye," he said nervously and ran away. So, I finally went to library and started working on Hannah's homework.


End file.
